My Angel
by insanesilo
Summary: Sasuke is paining between his intent to kill Itachi, or go back to Konoha with the one he loves, Naruto. A SasuNaru drama. M for mild Adault Contant and maybe Major though in later chapters.
1. Angels Hate Demons

His lips touching mine, our first kiss in the little crowded classroom which I took for granite. Our mission against Haku and Zabuza…how I saved him. Everything, working together, our little arguments, our fights…training…passing out next to each other in the woods and…the last fight of us. I was so mean…what the hell was wrong with me. Itachi was taking over my life and I knew that when I was over him, our eyes inches away, his where closed as he was passed out and me walking away, holding my arms with bleak eyes, staring up at the rain.

I shot up in the forest, panting hard, sweat rolling down my face. That one dream of our past…haunting me, stalking me for the last two years. Team Hebi lying around me. I looked around and at me, I was back to normal. I sighed and put a hand to my forehead as I sat up, closing my eyes softly.

"S-Sasuke…what's up?" Suigetsu asked, rubbing his eyes a bit, sitting up some. I shook my head.

"Nothing…just…I thought I heard something…but I was wrong." I said quietly, lying to him. He seemed to notice the lie. I wouldn't be so worked up if someone was coming, let alone move.

He sat up, propping himself up onto one arm. "Sasuke…don't lie. You were having that nightmare again." Suigetsu whispered, so Jugo and Karin wouldn't wake up, and they wouldn't…they were deep sleepers.

I glared at him, eyes turning sharingan. "I told you never to speak of that Suigetsu." I growled quietly to him. He smirked and chuckled a bit.

"Whatever." He said laying back down. "But if you were suddenly disappear again, Jugo, Karin and I wouldn't follow, probably just stay at the next village or something and travel till you came back…if you came back." Suigetsu said. "Like you did before." He smirked.

I threw a pebble at his head. He rubbed his head and glared at me. I was lying on my back now, staring at the sky, the stars twinkling high above us like a canopy.

"Karin if you want to eavesdrop, at least make it to where you're not detected." I sighed closing my eyes. Karin sat up swiftly.

"Sasuke-kun, no don't go. Don't leave me with these too idiots." Karin hissed, glaring at Suigetsu. Suigetsu shot up with his sword pointing at her.

"What was that bitch?" He growled. Jugo sat up groaning a bit annoyed.

"What's going on? Suigetsu sit down for god sake, it's nearly two in the morning." Jugo growled. Suigetsu grumbled a bit but sat down and calmed down for that matter. "Why is everyone awake anyways?" Jugo asked sitting up.

"Sasuke had _that_ nightmare again." Karin said in a whisper, though I heard her and growled a bit.

"Shut up and go to sleep you morons, your giving me a headache." I growled, a lot of anger and annoyance in my voice. The hair on the back of there neck stood up and they flew back down to the ground and swiftly fell asleep, but Suigetsu. He sat there, leaning against a tree truck. My back to him as I laid there.

"Sasuke…leave. All of us know you don't want to be here, you'd rather be in Konoha." Suigetsu said, and his voice wasn't in question it was a command. Usually I would have kicked his ass, but not when it was on this subject.

I rolled back onto my back and stared up at the stars. There was silence between us as the wind blew softly. I sighed and stood up slowly, brushing myself off. Suigetsu smirked and stood up also, walking over to me as I hooked on my katana to the rope around my waist. He put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"Stay as long as you want but at least send us something knowing you're not coming back if you want to stay." Suigetsu said. I sighed and shook my head.

"Don't worry, I'm coming back…and you're in charge like normal when I'm away. I shouldn't be gone long." I said and was gone. Suigetsu's hand fell to his side and he smirked. Karin and Jugo turned over slowly to look at Suigetsu.

"Well, maybe he'll be happier when he comes back like he normally is." Karin said. Jugo and Suigetsu nodded.

"Yeah, well…let's get to sleep guys. We can go on vacation while he's gone." Suigetsu said. Jugo and Karin smirked and the three went back to sleep.

…..

I ran easily and fast through the forest, getting to the Konoha east wall, climbing up it swiftly and grabbing up onto the edge and ducting down, waiting for the Jounin to pass. I slowly pulled myself up and saw the Jounin with there backs to me, walking away and I jumped over silently and into Konoha. They didn't suspect a thing.

I landed on a tree branch, moving it just a bit. The wind rippled softly across the leaves and I moved with it, making sure they wouldn't suspect anything suspicious. I jumped around and landed right in front of Naruto's bedroom window, sitting in the shadows. The moon wasn't out tonight, a new moon so that gave me a little more cover.

His window was open, the window next to his bed which I leaned on, looking down at his soft, sun-kissed face. His whisker marks gently gliding across his cheek and his eyelids shut, covering up his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

I sat there, staring at his face in awe, a soft smile of adoration on my face. A piece of hair was sticking out, in front of his eyes from his sleeping cap. I reached in and brushed it away softly, our skin made contact and it sent a wave of shivers through my body.

Just barely touching his skin again and it did all of that. I heard some Jounin patrol coming and I looked around, no shadows to actually hide in so, I decided to take the chance I I crawled in, like a spider, into Naruto's room, staying against the same wall the window was on, using chakra to stay attached.

The wind blew harshly and cold suddenly as the Jounin patrol passed, making Naruto wake up, shivering a bit. His eyes opened lazily and I froze in place, staring wide eyed at him. He turned over and sat up, reaching for the windows, closing and locking them and falling back to sleep easily.

_Shit…must you make things difficult for me Naruto? _I thought to myself as I stood back on his floor. I heard more patrol and stood there, just staring at Naruto.

Akatsuki must be on the move for him now since there's many patrols around his house. I guessed as I walked up to his bedside. His face was peaceful. I reached my hand down and dragged my fingers over the cheek marks softly.

It was like touching…I can't even describe the feeling that rippled over me. So long…to long since it has last been that I have been this close to him. I knelt down, though didn't get to close.

His breathing was normal and calm, along with all of his features, only more like an Angel to me. He was an Angel…he was My Angel…only…I was a demon…and Angel's…never loved Demon's.

"Naruto…" I said quietly. His name rolling from my lips, making me shudder a bit. I bent closer to him, inhaling his scent of…lavender and ramen, a weird combination but together…I knew it was him.

He shifted a bit and rolled over. "S-Sasuke…come…back…" He whispered quietly. I froze, thinking he was awake, only pretending to sleep but he was asleep, no one fooled me. "Baka." He finished.

It made me smile…made an Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha smile. Same old Naruto, and he would always be the same, perfect, beautiful, Angelic, Naruto to me.

I stood up. "Naruto…after I kill Itachi. I will, come back to you." I said quietly, though paining deep inside, that I had to leave now. I had spent to much time as it was anyways here in Konoha.

I took one last look at Naruto and bent down, letting my lips press against his cheek, though it was just barely a kiss, maybe even a touch, though I kissed him goodbye and goodnight and I was gone.

_InsaneSilo: Eh, sorry, sorry…this one was a bit…iffy. I'm not sure how Suigetsu acts, nor that much about Karin or Jugo…so I'm sorry if it's off. This is my second SasuNaru Fanfic I'm working on since I got bored. I might not update this one as much because I have two others, To Enter into Eternal Darkness and my collab with Arsenic-San . Well I hope you like it _

_-Silo-Kun_


	2. Kidnap Your Love

I returned to team Hebi, we walked across the forest floor, Karin and Suigetsu arguing over meaningless things.

"It was a week ago Karin." Suigetsu growled.

"No, it was a week, and a half ago Suigetsu, I know I'm right." Karin hissed back. I put a hand to my forehead and rubbed it a bit.

They were arguing on how long ago it was when I was last in Konoha. The time where I was close enough to smell the Ramen...and Lavender of his skin. I sighed involuntarily.

Then I was aware it was silent around me. I looked behind me as to what the three were so quiet for. They were all smirking deviously, like they had a huge secret.

"What are you three staring at like that?" I growled angrily. They shook there heads and looked away, but Jugo.

"Sasuke…you sighed…and it wasn't an aggravated one." Jugo said. My fist tightened a bit and I was silent and continued walking. Karin clung onto my arm as we walked, I wasn't in the mood to start a fight right now.

We walked in silence until I stopped. Everyone else stopped and looked at me confused, but silent.

"Sas-" I held my hand up a bit to silence Jugo. I could smell it, a feint scent, but…it was there though with two other scents. My eyes narrowed and I got tense and fast and I took off running, the three others following behind me.

"What's going on Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked. I took off faster, they were having trouble keeping up.

I didn't answer him, I was to worried…following the scent of Lavender and Ramen. Though joined by an Uchiha and Fish. Itachi and Kisame had him, and I heard, though far behind us, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, Lee, Neji, Tenten and Kiba with Akamaru.

The other three picked it up and they understood and caught up also tense. A big fight was coming and they were excited. We were catching up, and fast. We got to a large rock wall and stopped, staring up at it.

A barrier over it, though that didn't stop me. I looked at Jugo and he nodded, the curse mark spreading. He balled up a fist and punched the wall hard. There was a shockwave all through the rock wall and then silence.

Rocks came down as it collapsed, exposing a large cavern, Kisame and Itachi standing there, Naruto unconscious against the back wall. Itachi stared at me and Kisame smirked.

"Well, well, well…already here. That's interesting." Kisame said holding his sword over his shoulder. Suigetsu pulled out his own and Karin with a Kunai. Jugo was already ready.

Itachi took a step forward, in front of Kisame, but my team already knew not to look at his eyes.

"Sorry, you're not my main concern at the moment Itachi." I said calming, but behind the cool exterior you could hear the pure wrath and hate I held.

The two Akatsuki looked at me a bit surprised. Kisame looked over his shoulder at Naruto and smirked. "I guess your little brothers got himself a boyfriend Itachi." Kisame said turning back to us.

Itachi was silent and I only smirked, grabbing the hilt of my Katana. "No…but I have to be the one to kill him, I'm not going to let you take that from me." I growled the lat part and held the point of the Katana towards them. The thing I said…was a lie of course.

Karin glared at Itachi and Suigetsu smirked at Kisame. Kisame noticed and smirked also, bringing his sword hard onto the ground. They were both from Kirigakure and swordsman.

"Sasuke…what's the plan?" Jugo asked. Sasuke was quiet for a moment.

"52 and keep it until I say otherwise." I said. They nodded and the three ran up, ready to attack and fight. 52 (yes made up) was to stall, and in this case, wait for the Konoha Shinobi to arrive.

It wasn't much, our fight at least, since we were only stalling. I was on Kisame along with Suigetsu and the other two were with Itachi. I didn't think it was yet time for me to fight my brother.

The Konoha Shinobi landed at the entrance and froze, when they saw us already fighting. I looked over at them and smirked.

"Alright…continue with the plan." I said to Team Hebi.

"Hai." They said in unison. Suigetsu took over the fight with Kisame, and made sure the Kisame wouldn't follow me, while Karin and Jugo kept Itachi busy.

I was over by Naruto and I threw him over my shoulder. "No, get Naruto." Sakura yelled, running at me. I looked at Sakura with hateful eyes. Naruto over my shoulder and I smirked.

"Suigetsu…you're in charge." I said to him. He smirked, and Karin and Jugo nodded.

"Have fun." Suigetsu teased and I was gone, right before Sakura got to me. Sakura stopped and then jumped back to her team and the Akatsuki away from Team Hebi. The three groups were silent.

"Where did that brat go?" Kisame growled angrily. Suigetsu smirked and held his sword on his shoulder. Karin, holding kunai and Jugo standing there with balled up fists.

"Try finding them if you wish. He's probably miles away from here by now. I wonder what Sasuke's going to do with the Kyuubi holder anyways." Suigetsu said the last part to himself mostly, but mostly to taunt the Konoha Shinobi.

"Where's Sasuke?! What is he going to do with Naruto?!" Sakura cried, literally, tears were falling down her cheeks. Lee's face fell when he saw Sakura crying.

Jugo smirked and looked at Suigetsu. "Let's get out of here, we're not needed, they can fight for themselves." Suigetsu nodded.

"Alright, we can take a vacation until Sasuke gets back." Suigetsu said. Karin grumbled a bit. "Maybe we can leave Karin here though." Suigetsu said to Jugo.

"It will be a lot more quieter." Jugo said back to him. Karin glared at them.

"I'll kill you two." She growled. Suigetsu looked at Karin and smirked at her. Karin glared at him.

"What you're only jealous because you're not the one alone with Sasuke." Suigetsu said and Team Hebi was gone.

_InsaneSilo: Alright, chapter two of My Angel. This one wasn't as fun to write as the first chapter, but hopefully the next few chapters will be fun . I'm still not really sure on what Sasuke and Naruto should do yet. I am open to suggestions for this. It would help a lot. With lovenessess _

_-Silo-kun _


	3. Angels Don't Cry

I appeared in the Hokage's empty office. It was dark by now. I placed Naruto down in front of Tsunade's desk and looked at him, stared at him unconscious body.

"Every time I see you Naruto…you have to be unconscious." I sighed to myself when I felt someone else's presence behind me.

I stood up slowly and turned halfway to Tsunade, who was standing there, her arms crossed, she was staring at me, not in the mad way though, almost in the amused way.

Tsunade, besides team Hebi, was the only other person who knew my secret, the secret I had kept for so long. My infinite and undying love for Naruto, the boy at my feet right at this moment.

"If you came back to Konoha during the day, and told the truth to us, he wouldn't be unconscious." She said. I was silent, only staring at her. My eyes moved and I looked down at Naruto.

"You know I can't do that Tsunade. Even if you are Hokage, the elders will have me dead in a moment's notice." I said to her, my voice sadder then I wanted it to be. Actually I didn't want it to sound sad at all.

"I would defend you for my life Sasuke. You and I both know you had no choice but to go with Sound Four. You knew that he would destroy Konoha if you didn't, his main target…being…Naruto." Tsunade said approaching my side slowly, and looking down at Naruto.

It was silent as we stared down at the blonde. "Tsunade…I'll say this…keep Naruto under a careful eye, and make sure no one…nothing brings harm to him at all." I said.

"Sasuke, you're the one harming him the most. If you don't want Naruto to be in pain, come back. Konoha misses you Sasuke." Tsunade said, caringly. I was quiet and I looked up at Tsunade.

"Tsunade…I can't comeback, not yet. Unless something happens that will dramatically make something change, I will come back. But there is a very low chance of that happening." I said quietly.

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off. Though, not by me, but by My Angel lying on the ground beside my feet.

"Sas…Sasuke?" He said. We looked down at him, I froze as I saw his piercing blue eyes staring wide eyed at me. Tsunade looked at me and then back at Naruto.

"Would this take in the Dramatically change category Sasuke?" Tsunade said teasingly, but happily. I glared at her as Naruto's hand wrapped hard around my ankle.

"Sasuke…what…Tsunade-sama…how…where…Sasuke." He said my name first…and last. It made my stomach knot up, but I didn't dare look down at him, into though heavenly eyes. They would make my entire being fall apart.

I tried to pull my ankle away, softly not to hurt him, but he gripped my ankle tightly and I involuntarily looked down at him. My eyes shot open, amazed that…there were tears in his blue eyes. I froze and Naruto found it now a good time to stand up.

"Naruto…you shouldn't move much. I haven't checked you yet." Tsunade said, worried about him, since he was kidnapped by Akatsuki a few hours ago.

Naruto shook his head, only staring at me. I was looking away and I gripped the hilt of my Katana but Naruto's hand flew to mine, holding it still around the Katana and he swayed a bit from his sudden fast movement and fell onto me, though only making me take a step back.

"Naruto, sit down." Tsunade commanded but Naruto didn't move, only wrapping his arms around me. I held my arms back away from him.

"Am…am I dreaming?" He whispered quietly Tsunade heard and looked at me, her eyes wide and worried. I could make it seem like a dream…an illusion, hallucination or…I could tell the truth.

I was torn between it. It was paining me to even think about it. Naruto holding onto one part of me, pulling me to come back to Konoha and the other, Itachi pulling me, begging me to come kill him. It was, just to much.

"Please…please don't tell me I'm dreaming. I…I..." He chocked and took a deep breath. "Don't leave Sasuke. Don't leave Konoha, not again." He whispered to me. Tsunade's face fell and she looked at me intently.

"_Tell him the truth. You're killing him Sasuke. DO you know how bad it is to see him sulking everyday in Konoha. Everyone can tell he's depressed…they try to cheer him up, but they can't. They know nothing they do will turn him back to normal…but you." _Tsunade mouthed to me. I looked at her then at the ground. Turn, just a feint shade of pale pink.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered to me, I could feel his tears on my shoulder. My arms hesitantly wrapped around Naruto, holding him back. I didn't want to move to fast, because I might rip his clothes off if I got to excited.

"Naruto…I…don't want…to leave. But…I can't stay. The elders…will kill me if anyone else knew I was here." I whispered to him, my voice straining a bit. Naruto's eyes opened wide and he pulled back, though still holding onto me, and I onto him, though softly.

"No…no, I won't let them. Just stay Sasuke. Don't…don't leave, not again." Naruto said, tears streaming down his face. I looked at him then at the ground. My arms fell softly to my side.

"Naruto…it will be to confusing and cause to much chaos if I came back right now. Let me kill my brother first…and I'll come back. Don't cry." Angels don't cry. I thought to myself.

Naruto shook his head violently. "No, don't…you can come back and we can kill him together, team seven and be together just like we used to. Don't…don't leave." Naruto said, hugging me tightly again. I looked at him. Tsunade had a sad, pitiful face on, looking away from us.

"Naruto…I'm…sorry. I'll come back. I promise." I whispered to him and then I moved fast. I grabbed my Katana hilt and pulled it out. Tsunade's and Naruto's eyes shot open. I held the Katana high and shot it into the ground and I was gone.

_InsaneSilo: Wow, two chapters in one day, I'm so cool lol. Well I've been listening to Pokemon Theme songs while I typed this…weird final right? "It's a whole knew world within" Lol fun, fun, yeah…it's going to get exciting from here, believe me - Sauske's going to probably be driven insane from all of this and well. Insanity is my specialty. –InsaneSilo-Kun!!_


	4. A Demon Remembers

I groaned and rolled over in the bed, it smelled like dust and just old. Like it was made in 1000B.C.

I felt horrible, a knock came from the old wooden door, which matched the old wooden walls. I looked over as the door opened. It was Karin.

"Sasuke, did you get a good sleep?" Karin asked. I just stared at her and turned my head away, so I was looking at the wall. She sighed. "Do you feel at least somewhat better then before?"

"No…I feel worse." I growled, the pain coming out as anger. She sighed and walked over to me, shutting the door. She stood by the bed.

"Here, take your temperature." She said handing me the thermometer. I grabbed it slowly and put it in my mouth and pressed the button.

There was a long, long silence and then it beeped once and I handed it to her. "102.7, you're temperature is raising. I'll go check on Suigetsu and Jugo and see if they made any progress with your food." Karin said. I was silent and didn't move. She walked out.

Of course…I just had to get a damn fever when we were hot on Akatsuki's trail. I'm not sure how I got one but I was feeling like pure shit one morning. We found an old hot spring hotel thing in the middle of the fire country, with one man as an owner, an old man, and I killed him, out of pure annoyance and feeling like crap. The place had one small hot spring in the back, that wasn't the much for the eyes, but apparently it was supposed to bring, I don't know…something good.

No one was brave enough to get in though. So to kill time while I was sick, they were trying to make different kinds of food or fix up the place at least. They were even thinking of keeping the place for a base or something. Though I didn't care…I was sick as a fucking pregnant lady. Though I was even worse, I kept hallucinating…and I wasn't seeing just anything…my memories and little fucking foxes running everywhere. It was annoying as hell.

"I wish I was home." I said quietly, almost inaudibly and burrowed under the covers and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Naruto ran up to me in a dark navy blue t-shirt with and orange swirl on it and orange Capri's with his normal shoes.

"Sasuke! What's up? Why do you look so sad?" Naruto asked confused, coking his head to the side a bit, his big, bright blue eyes filled with concern and curiosity.

I looked up at the blonde, seven year olds face. Some tears gathered in my eyes, but had yet to spill.

"Naruto…it…didn't you here the news? Itachi…he…killed…them all. Every, single…one of them. He…" I chocked on the words and Naruto looked at me very worried now, not hearing of the news.

"What? What and who did Itachi kill?" Naruto said putting his hands on either of my shoulders, staring me in the eyes intently. I looked at him wide eyed and then my face fell and I stared at the ground.

"He killed…everyone one of the Uchiha clan…but me." I whispered, the tears pouring over now.

Naruto's eyes widened, he knew I wasn't joking and he finally realized why there was so much chaos in the village. He looked at me and then pulled me in a tight hug. My eyes opened wide.

"It's ok Sasuke. I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you, not ever. I'll make sure not even Itachi can get to you. I'll protect you with my life Sasuke. Sasuke…I…love you. And I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Naruto said.

I turned red when he said that and I looked at the ground and hugged him back. "Naruto…thank you…and…I love…you too." I said quietly and I buried my face in his shoulder, the tears pouring out in silence.

* * *

I shot up in bed, sweat beads on my face from the heat of the fever. My room was dark, the window was covered with the curtain but I could tell it was night even by it. The entire house was silent, except for the wind blowing outside.

I wasn't as dizzy anymore so I was able to sit up at least. I looked down at the covers over my lap, that dream…that memory. It happened, the whole thing did. Naruto, was there for me the whole time and I never knew it…I never knew that he told me he loved me.

I always thought it was just a dream, a fantasy for him…those words to fall from his lips. Three simple little words…having so much meaning. It was enough to make me falter, to break down and cry right here…and it did.

Tears poured from my eyes, dropping onto the blanket. I fell back onto the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, in pure shock. Tears still flowing down my face. Naruto…how could I have forgotten that precious memory. All it took for me to remember it was to be an s-ranked missing-nin 8 years later, having a fever of 102.7 and sleeping in a crappy old hot spring place.

"Naruto…dobe…why didn't you remind me about that promise?" I said putting a hand to my forehead. I stared at the ceiling for a moment and I had made my decision

I whipped off the tears and jumped up silently, a bit dizzy though, I slid on my clothes and walked out of the room, leaving just a note on the bed and I was gone, outside in the rain and I ran.

_InsaneSilo: Gah, three or two chapters in one day? I forget, oh well. but yeah, i got contacts today so now i can see, though i have them out at the moment because it's midnight and i'm about to go to bed and rest my little uke/seme (not sure which i am) brain for more Sasunaru!! KYAAAA i loooooovvveddd this chapter sooooo much, it was amazing and beautiful to write and i imagined this happening in my head and it's just the shittt!! yeah welp i hope you like it  
You're beloved fanfic writer _

_-Silo-Kun!!_


	5. A Brother Falls

The rain was cold on my skin as I ran. It stung like little needles falling from the heavens against my hot skin. The surrounding forest began to get dizzy.

"No, no…don't pass out." I hissed to myself as I ran, squinting my eyes to see through the rain. I couldn't even tell where I was, but the scent of Konoha was close now, even though I've only been running and jumping for about a half hour. For now, if someone saw me, they would chase me, but I didn't care…I only needed to see him.

I jumped onto the main road and I saw the gates ahead. Though, it was blurred and lopsided. I didn't care though and I ran through the gates fast. The guards caught my sight.

"It's him, Sasuke Uchiha!" They shouted and began chasing me.

They threw kunai and shuriken at me, I didn't care, my sharingan caught sight of all of them and I only dodged and jumped towards his house. They called for backup though and more Jounin surrounded me, and then one jumped next to me.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? Why are you here?" Kakashi asked me.

I looked at him for a moment and then back forward and then I smelt it. Itachi was here along with Kisame and it was coming from the direction of Naruto's house.

"There here Kakashi, Itachi and Kisame." I yelled to him through the pouring rain. Kakashi's eyes widened and he kept his eyes forward.

"Where? Are you sure?" He asked me. I nodded, though that was bad, it made everything spin again.

"N-Naruto's….h….house." I said, it was hard to keep conscious now. Kakashi could tell something was wrong, and after everything I've done, he didn't try to kill me yet, Tsunade must have told him.

"Sasuke, calm down…Tsunade told me and Sakura about everything…trust me with this alright." He said. I was right. I nodded.

"Yeah…I-I would…but…if I calm down…I'll pass out." I said and I really didn't want to pass out until I saw Naruto.

"Why would you pass out?" He asked as we were getting close to his apartment. I hesitated.

"Because I have a fever of 104.2." I said, I took it before I left. Kakashi's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Sasuke, go to Tsunade, let us take care of thi-"

"No! I'll do it. I'm fine, I can fight and…I'll kill him once and for all." I said and the curse mark spread over my entire body, flames imprinted on my skin and I burst off, disappearing from sight.

Kakashi sighed and Genma caught up with him and Kakashi told Genma about the Akatsuki infiltration, he could now scent them.

I saw Itachi and I pulled out a kunai and swung at hi, he dodged, but I cut his arm deeply already. Kisame jumped back also.

They were on his roof, Naruto already up there, fighting for himself. He stopped and looked at me shocked, as to where I came from. I was panting already, and everything was spinning. I fell to my hands and knees, a hand on my forehead a bit.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in alarm and jumped over to me, kneeling beside me, a hand on my back. "What's…what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Kisame smirked and Itachi looked at us a bit confused.

"Sumimasen Naruto." I said quietly, regret plain in my voice.

He looked at me confused. "Naruto…I shouldn't…have forgotten about that. Naruto…I'm sorry, for putting you through so much pain." I said quietly, everything was starting to get darker.

"Sasuke…Sasuke, don't…don't worry about that. Just…hang in there." Naruto said. I stared at the ground, panting, my hair clinging to my skin.

"Well, well, looks like your little boyfriend is unable to fight for you Kyuubi." Kisame taunted, holding his sword tightly. Itachi held kunai in his hands, though stood still and silent.

I suddenly felt the curse mark grow, I was loosing control.

"Naruto…I…can't…hold it…any longer." I cringed in pain as my wings shot from my back, through my shirt.

My hair grew wild and I had the dark skin like form. Naruto jumped back a bit, when suddenly Sakura, Kakashi and lee came and began fighting off Kisame and Itachi.

Tsunade landed besides us. Naruto and I were both confused as to where the back up came from. Tsunade smirked and knelt down beside me, aware of my state.

"Sasuke, you have insane timing." She said and began healing me, I was loosing it fast , I fell to the ground more.

"Sasuke…just…hang in there!" Naruto yelled and those were the last words I heard…well…for now at least.

Itachi was fighting against Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi with other Jounin and my old friends against Kisame. The Akatsuki seemed to be doing fine though, fire and water flying everywhere with Kunai and some blood.

Tsunade was healing me still, since I was still unconscious, though having full curse mark form. I twitch a bit and moaned in pain, consciousness coming back now. Tsunade let out a sigh of relief.

"Hang in there Sasuke, I'm almost done." She said. Itachi heard and saw me lying there, almost healed. He knew, that once I was healed, they were dead. He found this the opportune moment to kill me.

He body flickered over to me, Sakura, Naruto and the others stopped and turned to see him standing over me.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as Itachi brought the kunai down over me, Tsunade wasn't even expecting it, she only had time to jump back.

My eyes shot open when my name fell from Naruto's lips and Naruto moved fast. We both body flickered, I behind Itachi, and Naruto in front and there was silence, but the sound of Chidori and Rasengan through Itachi.

Everyone froze wide eyed. Naruto was in his chakra coat state with only one tail now.

"Sasuke…I told you. I wouldn't even let Itachi get to you." Naruto said as the Rasengan faded. I smirked.

"Yeah, I remember you saying something like that." I said quietly and Chidori faded.

We ripped out hands from Itachi and let his corpse fall. There was silence and Kisame was the suddenly gone. Tsunade stood up and commanded the other Jounin to go search the area and warn the guards. Naruto and I stood there, demons now…though he…would always be My Angel.

_InsaneSilo: Gomen, Gomen if this seems a bit weird, I kind of just typed it without much like consideration on grammer or anything, it was just going to be a rough draft, for an idea mostly…but I liked it and didn't feel like typing it again I'm lazy. Well yep, yep…more to come and now that Itachi's out fo the way what's going to happen with Sasuke? What did the note say that he left behind for Team Hebi, and what's Team Hebi going to do about it. –chuckles- keep up with next chapter _

_-Silo-Kun!!_


	6. Confession

We were silent, everyone around us was quiet too, looking at us…staring at our forms. It was just friends now surrounding us. Naruto and I stared at each other, not seeing each others form since the last battle almost three years ago.

"Sasuke…I…" He started. I shook my head.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I'm sorry to everyone in Konoha for leaving you without notice, but I couldn't tell you…why I left. The real reason for me leaving." I said quietly. They looked at me confused, and some a bit shocked as to me apologizing.

Tsunade smiled softly and put er hands on her hips. I looked down at the ground, taking a breath and looking back up at Naruto.

"Orochimaru wanted me…he wanted my body as a holder for himself…though I didn't want to go. But I was afraid…I knew that if I didn't go…he would come to Konoha and destroy it. He would kill everyone…all of my friends, people I even considered family. I…couldn't let that happen so I had to leave.

"Naruto I had to go, I'm sorry for having to fight you at that Valley. You wouldn't believe how much I hated myself for doing that, it was almost to much to bear and I even considered committing suicide…but…I couldn't, I had to avenge my family first, and I would have to murder Orochimaru himself also.

"I told myself…that when I killed them, I would come back to Konoha…though I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me and would want me dead, but…I came anyways…I always watched, wondering what my old friends were doing, if they were even wondering about me…and then Tsunade found me…and she…I told her why I hade to leave before I even left, and she never hated me and she helped me with watching Konoha and told me about how everyone was doing."

I paused, looking down at the ground, there was silence but the soft patter of the light rain now.

"Then she mentioned you Naruto…and how much you've changed and how strong you've gotten just to get me back. I didn't believe at first but then I began watching you more closely and I understood…Naruto…I'm sorry for ever leaving you like that. I should have just told you the truth in the beginning and…maybe none of this would have ever happened." I said quietly. Looking back down at the ground.

The rain had stopped but the clouds hovered overhead, just threatening with rain. Naruto and I were calming down and our appearance turned back to normal.

Naruto had been silent, saying nothing which confused me. I looked up to see him crying. "Why are you crying?!" I shouted in confusion. Naruto looked up at me, the saddest blue eyes I had ever seen, but there was pure happiness and guilt in them too. He rubbed his eyes.

"Sasuke…you Baka! You made me cry, confessing suddenly, thinking I would take it all coolly. Idiot, I always thought you hated me, hated Konoha and you were never going to come back and now you tell me this. I feel so bad for thinking that, yet I'm happy you did…Sasuke…teme…I hate you." He cried, though, his hate wasn't strong. Everyone was quiet, feeling bad for everything that both of us had said.

I turned a bit red and scratched the back of my head, confused as to what to do. I sighed and walked forward towards him. I stood in front of him and the suddenly hugged him. Everyone was a bit surprised and shocked at the reaction and felt a bit awkward for just standing there.

Naruto's eyes opened in shock but then he hugged me back, crying silently. I sighed.

"Dobe…remember about what happened when we were seven?" I asked quietly. Everyone looked up, confused. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, you were alone, crying and I came up and you told me Itachi killed your clan." He said quietly, though choked words. I chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, we were best friends, but no one knew." I said. Naruto nodded a bit. "Remember what you said to me when we stood like this before?" I asked him quietly. My voice soft and caring.

"Ye-yeah. I said that it was ok because I was there, and that I wouldn't let anything happen to you…and that…I…" He trailed off, blushing a bit. I chuckled softly.

"Yeah about that…I was curious…" I felt him turn a bright red and he jumped back rubbing his eyes.

"We…should get Itachi's body somewhere else but here." Naruto said changing the subject. Tsunade sighed and shook her head. Everyone looked at us confused besides that, but Sakura. She seemed annoyed with Naruto's passiveness.

She opened her mouth to say something but then suddenly I tackled Naruto to the ground, my hands on either side of his head, staring at him. His legs between mine. Everyone jumped up at my sudden attack. Naruto let out a small yelp also when we fell.

"Naruto…do you really intend to run away from it forever?" I asked him quietly. He turned a bright red.

"Baka, get…get off of me!" He said trying to push me away, but he was weak and I grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the ground. Everyone stared wide eyed at my aggressive behavior. I looked at him again, his eyes showed that he was scared about what was going to happen and I began to feel guilt. I pushed off of him.

"S-sorry…I'm a bit dizzy. I…didn't know what I was doing." I said sitting up, a hand to my forehead, sitting away from Naruto now. Tsunade nodded, understanding my lie and walked over to me.

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital already." She said helping me off. "Go and hurry, find the other Akatsuki. Naruto, Jiriya…come with me." Tsunade said. They nodded and the four of us jumped off to the Hospital.

I sat in the bed as Tsunade checked my breathing. Naruto and Jiriya were waiting outside.

"Almost lost it there, eh Sasuke?" She asked. I glared at her and she chuckled at my anger. "Calm down…I'm sure your lie worked, people do sometimes do weird things when there sick, though you seem fine." She said and I pulled back on the white hospital shirt.

"Yeah well…that dobe doesn't mean anything to me anymore." I growled, though it was a complete and total lie. Tsunade smirked.

"Alright, I'll go tell him that then. "She said turning around and beginning to wlak away. I jumped up and grabbed her wrist.

"Tsunade…I swear." I hissed. She chuckled and turned to me. I let go of her wrist and put my hands in the white pants pockets of the hospital clothes. She smiled at me.

"Sasuke…just tell him the truth as to why you came back. You didn't miss them…well you might have, but that's not the real reason why you rushed over here having a 104.2 fever. Even if Itachi was here you wouldn't have rushed over here, it was only a coincidence that Itachi was here Sasuke." Tsunade said to me, her eyes seeming to look right through my cool exterior tot eh soft and loving inside. I fell back onto the bed, sitting there and I sighed.

"Why…he doesn't return the feelings. He didn't even say it on the roof." I said quietly, sulking. Tsunade his my head hard. "Ow!" I shouted rubbing my head, looking at her like she was insane.

"Idiot…do you really think he was going to say that in front of everyone up there. He was probably nervous and embarrassed." Tsunade said as there was a knock on the door. We looked up and it opened. Naruto peeked in.

"Umm, Sasuke…do you feel any better?" He asked walking in and shutting the door softly behind him. I didn't look up at him and nodded once. Tsunade smiled.

"I'm going to go talk to Jiriya. I'll be back in a few minutes." Tsunade said, though I knew she would be back in an hour or more.

She walked out and Naruto stood a few feet away from the door, both of us staring at the ground in an awkward silence.

"Naruto…I'm…sorry about earlier." I said quietly. Naruto shook his head.

"No, no…don't be…it's fine. You…you were only sick anyways." Naruto said quietly, scratching the back of his head. I kept my eyes down. Naruto approached hesitantly and stood in front of me. I looked up at him.

His blue eyes…they were filled with some emotion I couldn't put my finger on, but I liked it. He wasn't really smile, he seemed almost nervous. He was blushing faintly and had a hand on the back of his blonde head.

"Sasuke…I…I love you." Naruto said quietly.

_What?!_

_InsaneSilo: Woo, chapter 6 is up. Longer then the rest because I didn't know where to stop so I thought this was a good place to stop. I hope you like it so far, the little, almost rape act Sasuke did was funny, I was laughing when I wrote it, imagining the faces on the onlookers had to be hilarious. wuv all of my readers _

_-Silo-kun!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_Please review _


	7. I Love You

"Sasuke…I…I love you." Naruto said quietly.

_What?!_

Did…he just say that. I'm…not dreaming…oh please hell don't let me be dreaming. It would be pure torture if this was a dream.

"What?" I asked quietly, my voice soft. Naruto turned even redder and he held his hands at his sides, balled up in fists. I could tell he was nervous.

"I love you Sasuke, I've loved you ever since we were kids. I've always wanted to be with you Sasuke, but I was scared. I was scared that you were going to push me away and hate me, just like everyone else did, treating me like everyone else did." Naruto said…or well more like yelled.

I stared at him and blushed a bit. Tears dripped from his eyes and onto the lunium floor. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him softly, but securely. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't hug me back.

"Naruto…I love you too." I whispered to him softly. I could feel him freeze when I said those words. He wasn't expecting it at all.

"No…no you don't. You're only saying that because you feel bad for me." He said. I pulled away and smirked a bit. He looked at me and then at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

I whipped his tears away with my finger. "Naruto…would someone, who only felt bad for you…do this?" I asked. He looked up at me as my hands softly cupped his face. He froze wide eyed as I began to lean in and his eyes softened.

"Sasuke…" He whispered. I felt chills run all through my body when he said my name, our lips just barely began to touch when the door opened and Sakura and Kakashi were there. We froze.

"Umm…maybe we should have knocked." Kakashi said. Sakura was flushed pink and I leaned back, dropping my hands to my sides. I glared at the two and they ran for it, my eyes were filled with a blood lust…and there blood particularly.

"I'm going to kill those two." I said beginning to step around Naruto. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me to him, our lips crashing together. My eyes shot open as Naruto cupped my face in his hands. My eyes softened and finally closed.

I straitened my body and held Naruto to me as we kissed. His arms around my neck and mine around his waist. We broke apart, only from lack of oxygen, and leaned against each others foreheads, staring into each others eyes and panting.

"Stubborn ass." I said to him, smirking a bit. He smirked and pecked me on the lips again.

"You're point? I've waited to long for that Sasuke. I wasn't going to let it slip away just because of Kakashi and Sakura." He said. I smiled at him.

"Speaking of Sakura, do you still like her? Because then… we're going to have a bit of a problem." I said to him. He smiled a bit embarrassed and flushed pink, looking away a bit.

"I don't care Naruto…as long as I'm the only one that can have you, it's fine." I said and pressed my lips to his again. His soft, tender, warm, pink lips sent shivers through my body, it was insane. I enjoyed it so much I thought I couldn't feel any more pleasure then this. (Haha, that's what you think Sasuke!)

We broke away again, panting even more. "Sasuke…let's get you out of the hospital, I don't want you to be in the hospital to where I can't see you. You can stay at my house until Tsunade finds something to do with the Elders." Naruto said. I looked at him closely, no sign of mischievousness in them.

Though me on the other hand, I had a devious smirk on my face and I nodded. "Sounds good." I whispered to him and kissed him again. There was a knock at the door and we let go of each other and took a step away and the door opened. It was Tsunade and she sighed.

"Sakura and Kakashi told me…so I thought I would knock. Anyways, Sasuke…you're going to have to stay in hiding at Naruto's house until I figure out a way to convince the elders for you to stay." Tsunade said. Was this a coincidence, or was it fate? (Lol, no…I thought it would be easier that way)

Naruto and I walked into his house quietly. It smelled like Ramen and Lavender as usual and I loved it.

"Right well…let's go to sleep, I'm tired." Naruto said as he unzipped his jacket and walked into his room, though he stopped and looked at his bed. A new problem arising. I looked at him and then followed his gaze to the bed.

I shut the door behind me and grabbed Naruto's hand and swung him against the back of the door.

"Sasuke!" He yelled as I threw him against the door. I put my hands on either side of his head and smashed our lips together. His eyes flew open but then slowly closed as he kissed back.

I kissed him, my tongue tracing his lips, begging for an entrance. He was teasing me…and he knew it. I could feel him smirked and he opened his mouth and my tongue slithered it and explored his cavern.

He moaned quietly as I bit his bottom lip seductively and kissed him even more. I put my knee in between his legs and pushed up some. He gasped and I broke away from his mouth, panting. He panted too. He was blushing violently, while I was just only a bit pink.

"Sas-sasuke. I…need you." Naruto whispered as his arms slid around my neck and he pressed against my lips for more. I smiled and had my hand trail to his jacket and pulled it off of him, along with his shirt.

My hand pressed against his warm muscled chest and slid down, around his nipple and down to the rim of his pants. I unbuttoned them and slid my hand down into his boxers. He gasped as I squeeze and turned it into a moan. I massaged him, cum gathering at my finger tips.

I broke away and pushed him to the bed. I crawled over him and kissed him even more. We broke away yet again from lake of oxygen, panting. He gasped as I still squeezed and massaged him.

"Sas…Sasuke…more." Naruto whispered to me as I began to lick his neck. I sucked on his neck and licked it as my other hand joined it's equal and began to play too. Naruto's arms were wrapped around me, combing through my hair softly as I played.

Then…there was a loud explosion.

_InsaneSilo: Muahahaha! I'm so evil to those two. In the middle of sex and there's an explosion. Ahh, so fun. Well I hoped you like this one, it was fun to write with all the drama and romance and sex and blah, blah. Well…yep chapter 7_

_-Silo-kun._


	8. Shouldn't Keep Him Waiting

Naruto and I raced over to the area where the explosion took place, of course…after we cleaned up a bit.

We landed and Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai, Sakura, Lee, Tenten and Neji were already there. Though…so was Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. We landed and I knew immediately it was nothing to worry about.

Since, Konohamaru had ash all over him and his clothes frayed. Tsunade having her arms crossed, glaring at Konohamaru who was standing there, his arms around his comrade's shoulders with a guilty smirk.

"This…was the reason for us to rush…all the way over here?" I asked, and they could plainly tell that I was pissed. Tsunade sighed and shook her head, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Sasuke…you're in no position to go starting fights." Tsunade said, glaring at me. I looked away from her and at the ground.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Konohamaru…next time make sure there not real explosive tags, you gave me a heart attack. I thought it was Akatsuki, or Orochimaru." Sakura said.

I looked at the starry sky. "Oh…you don't need to worry about Orochimaru. He's…well…not going anywhere anytime soon." I said quietly, closing my eyes. Picturing the old face of the man I hated so much.

They were silent and looked at me confused. Konohamaru's eyes opened. "Sas-sasuke Uchiha! What's he doing here!? He's an S-ranked criminal…why aren't you killing him?!" Konohamaru said, jumping back and holding a kunai, like he could fight me.

I smirked as Naruto opened his mouth to speak. I was gone and suddenly behind Konohamaru, holding his kunai in my own hand at my side. "Hey, do you think, that if I was really a true s-ranked criminal, that I would be standing here?" I whispered to him, kneeling behind him. He jumped up, and fell face down on the ground.

Naruto held back a laugh, but failed and fell down laughing. I sighed and shook my head as I stood up. Moegi stared at me in fear. I looked at her and tossed her the kunai softly. She caught it and I walked passed her, patting her head a bit.

She turned red and stared at me in shock, and amazement. I stood in front of the laughing angel on the ground. I smiled softly at his voice. I kicked his shoe.

"Dobe, get up. We have no more business here." I said holding out my hand for him to take. He looked at me and smiled, nodding, taking my hand as I pulled him up.

"My, my you two are awfully friendly, eh Sasuke?" Kakashi said as Naruto stood up. I twitched a bit and I was suddenly behind Kakashi, sharingan ready.

"What are you saying Kakashi? You know…even with you're sharingan, it's nothing against mine." I said quietly. The surrounding people jumped back, at my quick movements.

"That's…how…is it…possible." Gai stuttered. I smirked and looked at him. I put my hands in my pockets and smirked at him.

"Do you really think I did nothing but sit when I was with Orochimaru?" I asked. His eyes widened.

"So much…youth…and power…yet…so…evil." Gai said, hiding behind Tsunade. She just sighed at Gai's stupidity.

"We wouldn't stand a chance against Sasuke if he was our enemy." Kakashi said, pulling out his book and leaning against the wall, as I was now standing beside Naruto. The others stared at Kakashi in shock at his words.

"Well I guess it's a good thing for you that I'm not the enemy." I said and then winced. My neck began to sting, it felt like something was moving under it, and something was. Orochimaru.

I put a hand to it, rubbing it a bit to calm Orochimaru down. They all noticed, though the ones that knew what was there, they looked at me suspiciously. Naruto looked worried though.

"You alright Sasuke?" He asked I nodded and turned around.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I'm going to go." I said starting to walk away, though still holding the curse mark. Tsunade smirked and looked at me, turning halfway.

"Tell Orochimaru I said goodnight and that I hope he burns in hell." She hissed. Everyone looked at her confused as to what she was talking about. I stopped walking and stood there.

"What are you talking about granny Tsunade? Orochimaru, Sasuke said he was dead. He's probably already in hell." Naruto said. Tsunade ignored him, and continued to look at the back of my head.

I smirked and looked over my shoulder at her; my features resembled Orochimaru's. Same eyes and tongue and my skin was paler. They all noticed.

"He said that he'll see you there." I said. Everyone looked at me shocked. I was like Orochimaru's miniature or something. Tsunade chuckled and shook her head.

"He went as far as to put himself into you, though…the seal is holding him I presume. You're…well almost like Naruto." She said, chuckling. Naruto looked at her shocked and then at the ground, sadly.

"No…I'm nothing like Naruto." I said, my voice was harsh and hateful. Everyone looked at me confused. Naruto looked at me heartbroken. "Naruto's kind, loving, trusting…he doesn't go behind peoples back and he isn't a demon, nor does he work with them. Naruto and I…are complete opposites." I said. Everyone looked at me confused.

Tsunade looked the most confused, but Naruto…he had this expression on that I couldn't tell what it was. It made me worry a bit. I turned away from them. "Though…that doesn't mean I don't care for him." I said quietly, almost a whisper. Naruto blushed and everyone looked at me shocked. An Uchiha…caring for someone like Naruto. Though, Tsunade…seemed to expect it.

I began walking away, I raised my hand in farewell. "Naruto…I'm hitting your place, so we can continue what we were doing." I said to him, smirking a bit.

Everyone stared at me confused, then looked at Naruto. He was flushed a deep crimson read. Kakashi, Sakura and Tsunade caught on first.

"No…he…he doesn't mean…that you too…" Tsunade started. I chuckled and was gone.

"That's…just…no…that's not Sasuke. He wouldn't do something like that." Sakura said shrugging, pushing it away. Kakashi was just silent staring at Naruto.

Naruto looked back at them, smiling an embarrassed smile and scratching the back of his head.

"Well, goodbye. I guess I shouldn't keep Sasuke waiting." Naruto said, blushing even deeper. He jumped away before anyone had time to say something.

_InsaneSilo: giggles Konohamaru 3 you. Such a trouble maker and Sasuke hates him now for making them stop squee! –sigh- well, next chapter…I'm not sure if it's going to have Adult material in it or not…most probably because it's fun to write _

_-Silo-Kun!_


	9. Why Didn't I Savor This Moment?

I was at Naruto's house already…the door opened and I looked over to see Naruto standing there panting. He had to be running really fast to get here. He was sweating and holding onto the door handle, leaning over looking at the ground.

I had my shirt off, wearing black shorts and no shoes of course. I had just gotten out of the shower, a towel on my head. I smirked and placed my hands on my waist and looked at Naruto.

"Wow Naruto…I thought you had more stamina then that." I said, teasingly. He looked up, glaring at first then he blushed and stood up, looking away, embarrassed to see I had now shirt on.

"Well, I'm tired." He hissed back angrily. I chuckled and moved fast as he shut the door. Holding him from behind. He tensed then relaxed.

"You're dripping wet Sasuke." Naruto said quietly, trying…trying to be mad at me. Though he couldn't. He slipped off his shoes as I still held onto him. I let go.

"Go take a shower Naruto, you'll feel better." I said to him. He looked at me and stared at me for a moment. I blinked a few times. "What?" I asked him confused.

He took a step towards me and put his hand to my cheek and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back automatically. He pulled away, licking his lips.

"What was that for?" I asked a bit confused, though I rather enjoyed it. He shrugged and turned around.

"No, reason. Just felt like doing it." He said as he walked into the bathroom. I smirked and leaned against the wall, next to the door, listening.

I heard his clothes fall to the floor as he started the warm water. I heard him get in and each little droplet hit his flesh and I smirked.

I walked in, silently, he didn't even know I was in there, though I did make the door creak on purpose so I wouldn't scare him. He didn't seem to notice though. I saw his shadow on the shower curtain and I stepped in behind him, with my shorts on.

I wrapped my arms around his naked body. He jumped a bit and turned his head to look at me, my lips were down on his shoulder, though not kissing him, and my eyes were closed as the water beat down on both of us.

"Sasuke…what…?" He asked quietly. I was silent as he raised a hand to place onto of my head. I opened my mouth and bit down on his neck, though softly. He held back a moan.

My hands slid down his torso and began to play again. He gasped as my two fingers played with the tip.

"Sasuke…not…there…uhn." He moaned as they slid in. I went in and out and massaged him. He had to place his hands on the wall to keep not from falling.

I pulled off my shorts and boxers and tossed them aside and stuck myself in him. He wasn't expecting it and gasped, turning it into a long moan.

"Naruto…you're messy." I said tauntingly as I let of him and cum slid down the drain, a lot of it to. He turned red and turned around and kissed me, pinning me against the wall now, pulling me out of him.

He forced his tongue down my thought as I bit his bottom lip. His hands were on my chest and sliding down. He grabbing my penis and began to pump and stroke me. I moaned though didn't stop kissing him. My arms wrapped around him as he played. He broke away, panting and slid down, onto his knees.

He licked the tip, teasing me. I put my hand on his head and he stuck it in his mouth and curled hit tongue around it, sucking softly. I combed my fingers through his gorgeous yellow hair.

It had been a secret desire I've had for a very long time.

The water still beat down on us, giving a soft rhythm, syncing with our moans. Naruto was only teasing me, he was sucking soft and he knew I wanted it hard. I looked at him.

"Naruto…sto…stop it. You're…teasing." I panted. He smirked and pulled back, swallowing the white foam in his mouth.

"Yeah…I…know Sasuke." He panted and grasped onto me and put it back in his mouth and sucked…though this time harder, much harder. I gasped and moaned, tangling my fingers in his hair. He bit down and I grasped his hair. He gasped, opening his mouth, letting the foam slip out.

He looked up at me and dropped my dick and stood up. He wrapped his arms around me and I him and kissed me. I could still taste myself in his mouth, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to be close to my angel. Closer then even this.

We broke off and panted, looking deep into each others eyes.

"This…damn skin…is…keeping…us away Naruto." I panted. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…I know." He said and shoved my against the wall, and pressed hard against me. Damnit I thought I was the Seme, not the Uke. Though I didn't care, this was good enough. I had fallen hard for Naruto…and I had fallen, right under him.

He broke away and we panted, needing oxygen to keep going. He looked at me and turned me around slowly. I didn't fight back and he pushed me up against the wall and entered me.

I gasped and moaned. He pulled back out, though he only entered halfway…teasing me again. He began to thrust, and hard, going all the way in. I moaned and gasped loudly. In and out, and in again, him pushing me hard against the wall each time. He went in and stayed there for a moment. I looked back at him and he was staring at me, I was panting and so was he.

"Sasuke." He said leaning forward to kiss my lips.

"Naruto." I whispered, seconds before our lips touched. We kissed pationately.

_Why...why didn't I savor this moment. Why didn't I remember that not every ending is a happy one. Little did I know...that this was exactally what Akatsuki had planned._

_InsaneSilo: hahahah that was fun . I hope it was alright…I'm not used to writing gay porn but I do read a lot of it XP. I hope you enjoyed this one and I'll be working on a pic to thank all the hits I got _

_I love all of my readers._

_-Silo-kun_


	10. The Morning After

I awoke with his scent in my nose. My eyes fluttered open to see his yellow hair beneath me. I looked down at his peaceful face, sleeping. His blue eyes hiding behind his suntanned eyelids. The three cheek marks on each side of his face.

My eyes were soft as I looked at his soft skin. My fingers gently traced his cheek marks. He shivered and his eyes fluttered open. He look up at me confused.

"Sa-Sasuke, what's wrong?" He asked rubbing his eyes. He looked so innocent…and so vulnerable, it took a few seconds before I renewed my rationality.

"Nothing. It's fine. Go back to sleep." I said softly, and kissed his forehead. He turned a bit red and looked at me nervously.

"I can't go to sleep now. This is to weird for you to sleep next to me." He said. My eyes widened and I gasped a bit.

"How dare you say that to your lover." I said, talking him onto the ground, brining the blanket with us. He let out a shout of alarm as I arched over him and kissed him chastely.

He tried to fight back but began to kiss me back. I smirked as he let out a soft moan as I grabbed his member, stroking it softly. He pushed back a bit.

"Come on, let's get dressed." Naruto said, blushing deeply. I smirked with amusement and stood up, slipping on my boxers and started rummaging through his closet. I looked back at Naruto as I felt eyes on my skin.

He was staring at my chest, I felt a bit awkward.

"Yes Naruto?" I asked. Naruto blinked and looked up at me flushing again.

"N-nothing…just…never mind." He said a bit embarrassed. I walked over to him and sat down behind him, my legs on either side of him and pulled him into my arms, the blanket covering his naked lap.

"No, tell me Naruto." I said quietly, resting my chin on his shoulder.

His skin was warm and it smelled warm. He swallowed a bit. "Well…it's just…I mean you're…and then this suddenly happening. I've liked you…Sasuke…ever since I saw you. You have this…I don't know power to curse people to like you…I'm just…afraid."

I looked at him confused, then I understood. I licked his earlobe. "Afraid that someone might steal me away from you?" I asked him.

He hesitated then nodded slowly, holding his arms over mine.

"Yes." He said, a tear dripped down his cheek and I licked it off, moving in front of him.

"Don't be, Naruto…no one will take me, and no one will take you. You mean more to me then my own life Naruto, you mean more to me than anything in the entire world, entire universe. Nothing can separate us Naruto." I whispered to him.

My words comforted him. He rubbed up against me and let me hold him. We sat there in silence, just holding each other.

I wish this moment wouldn't vanish from my life, not now, not ever. Though…we did have missions…and life…and the problem with the elders keeping me alive still. I sighed at the thought.

"Alright, let's get changed." Naruto said. I nodded and slid out form him and got dressed, as did he.

I turned around, he had yet to put on his shirt. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his stomach, my fingers rubbing up against him, pulling him closer.

"Sas…Sasuke!" He shouted in alarm as my hand went down the front of his pants, stroking his member softly. I licked his neck a bit.

"Sorry, your body…is so alluring. I couldn't help it." I whispered to him. He panted a bit as I began to squeeze him.

"Y-yeah…what…whatever. Let's just…uhn…go…already. I…shit…get out so I can change in peace!" He shouted, shoving me out of his room, his pants wet now, and not from piss.

I chuckled as he slammed the door behind me. I walked into the kitchen, half expecting for someone to be waiting there, going to make a smart remark, but no…it was empty as I headed for the fridge.

_InsaneSilo: Soooooo sry this took so long. I've had a drawing spree and I've dedicated this day to writing until I finish my three fanfic chapters XD well I hope you like it, it's mostly filler though, just cuz I love to torture my readers in a good way though._


	11. A Fake

I sighed in boredom as Naruto walked out of his room still a bit pink from earlier. He looked at me and I looked up at the ceiling, seeing the sunlight reflect off of the table and onto it. Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo are probably worrying about me at the moment and that was to be expected.

"What's wrong Sasuke? You look stressed out." Naruto said as he was walking over to the fridge to get some milk.

"Just thinking is all. Though I feel like something's wrong." I said sighing and something did feel wrong, and not about Team Hebi but about Akatsuki, I had a bad feeling. Naruto looked at me confused and he took a sip of milk as both of us heard a knock at the door.

"It's Sakura, I'll get it." I said, suddenly opening the door to see Sakura standing there panting from running. She looked up as Naruto peeked around the corner and jumped beside me.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what's up?" Naruto asked smiling a bit more warmly then I wanted. I just pushed it aside though.

"It's about…Itachi's corpse. The medics did an autopsy and it…isn't…Itachi." Sakura said, looking at me with a very worried glance as to what my reaction would be. It was complete confusion.

"What do you mean? It was Itachi, sharingan and all." I said in objection. Naruto nodded in agreement, equally confused. Sakura nodded and sighed.

"Genetic Mutation, it was a deploy, it wasn't the real Itachi. Sasuke, you're brother is still alive." Sakura said. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"I'm going to have to see this myself." I said turning around and sliding my shoes on as Sakura nodded and waited by the door as we got ready. We walked out and waited as Naruto locked the door. Naruto looked at us and Sakura bounded off and we followed.

Team seven was back together and running as one above Konoha once again. We jumped around the roof tops and finally got to where the autopsy was taking place. Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiriya were there looking at the covered corpse, who was not Itachi.

"Itachi is still alive and still in Akatsuki. They know where Naruto is and who's with him. And now Sasuke…they have you're weakness." Tsunade said right as we got in. Well she didn't waist any time and I was already thinking about this on the way here.

"Yeah, I know and knowing that he's still alive means I can't stay in Konoha." I said quietly and sounding a bit tense too. I had my arms crossed over my chest and Naruto looked at me shocked when I said that.

"What?! But, but, but….Sasuke!" Naruto whined like he was some little kid. Tsunade sighed and nodded understandingly, both of us ignoring Naruto's whining.

"Alright, that will give me more time to talk to the elders also. Do what you can and if Konoha can be of any help…let us know." Tsunade said as I nodded. Sakura understood and also nodded at me, telling that she would help also. Naruto looked at Tsunade and then at me and clung onto my arm.

"Sasuke, but you just got back! You can't leave now, don't go Sasuke." Naruto whined, again saying my name first and last. It almost made me shiver but I was keeping cool since we had more company here.

"Sorry Naruto, but…my teams already here." I said and Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu walked out from the shadows looking serious but Suigetsu was smirking.

"Well, well, well…looks like Sasuke got played by his brother. Must have been a powerful switch." Suigetsu chuckled as he walked over and looked at the corpse, ignoring the Konoha Shinobi.

"Shut up Suigetsu. You're voice is starting to get on my nerves." Karin growled in annoyance, seeming to have a headache from Suigetsu being the leader. Suigetsu looked at her with a blood lust in his eyes as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"What was that you bitch? Don't insult me like that!" He growled to Karin, who didn't seem a bit afraid of him. This was going to annoy me to know extent so I might as well stop them now.

"Suigetsu, Karin stop now!" I commanded with strong authority in my voice. They both looked at me and calmed a bit too only glare at each other. Tsunade and the Jounin plus Sakura were looking at me wide eyed at my authority and the power I had, Naruto was preoccupied. He slung onto me, hugging me tightly.

"No, no! I won't let you go Sasuke! I'm not letting you leave again." Naruto said a bit loudly. Everyone looked over at him confused as I tried to push him off, or at least break apart from him.

"Naruto, let go! After I kill Itachi I'll come back alright! Stop holding me! I promise I'll come back."

"And I promised to help you kill Itachi. Remember? I've never broken a promise before and I won't start now!" Naruto shouted as he pulled back and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were having tears just begging to spill over. Shit…that's not what I wanted. I looked down away from him, my bangs shadowing my face and my hands in fists as I thought.

"It's up to Tsunade, but another team will have to come if you come. The more people the better." Though that was just an excuse to keep me from jumping on him every time I see him. No one seemed to realize this though. Tsunade nodded.

"Alright, Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto will go with you. Sasuke's in charge you three." Tsunade said. Naruto looked at Tsunade happily and nodded as Sakura and Kakashi nodded also. I turned as Karin tossed me my cloak she was holding and I put it on.

"Hurry up you three and don't bother bringing anything except you're weapons. Let's go." Sasuke said walking away as the leader of Team Hebi and Team seven.

_InsaneSilo- gah! I'm sooooo sorry this took like friken forever. I had to go to Alaska and I wasn't in the fanfiction mood at the time. TTTT I'm sorry please forgive. I'll continue maybe on a normal basis now, unless I have a fanfiction spree and post a bazillion chapters each day, who knows but hopefully maybe two or three chapters a week since school is approaching too TTTT_

_Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Naruto charaters._

_Silo-kun_


	12. Introductions

The two teams ran through the forest in silence, heading back to the inn to gather and discuss on what their plan was because at the moment, they had nothing. The two teams walked into the inn with the Konoha Shinobi looking around in curiosity.

"At least it smells better then before." I said as I walked in. Karin nodded and giggled, grabbing my arm.

"Yeah, it was starting to give the three of us a headache so we kind of cleaned up a bit. Also Suigetsu really likes the spring in the back, he spent all yesterday in it." Karin giggled again as she stared at me with dreamy eyes. I pulled my arm away as Jugo spoke.

"That's because Suigetsu's a fish Karin." Jugo said. Suigetsu flinched a bit but kept calm for once and I sighed, shaking my head.

"Alright, get situated so we can get this started already." I said as I walked around the table and leaned against the wall as the others took seats, team Hebi across from Team seven, and I was leaning against the wall between the two teams.

"Might as well introduce yourselves, team Hebi you can start." I said as I looked at Suigetsu. He nodded and looked at the Konoha Shinobi.

"I'm Suigetsu and I'm one of the seven Shinobi swordsmen from Kirigakure."

"Jugo, a former member of The Sound Four."

"Karin, a Tracker."

This I didn't mind, a swift and simple introduction which I didn't mind though I was a little concerned in Naruto's introduction and what Team Hebi would do. With this in mind I was ready to silence the three just in case.

Kakashi nodded and it was his turn. "Hatake Kakashi the Copy ninja."

"Sakura Haruno a medical nin."

"And Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!" He said giving a wide and happy smirk. Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin's eyes shot open and they all opened their mouths to speak but snakes flew from under the table and wrapped around the three, covering their mouths and holding them so they wouldn't move. They all looked at me confused.

"Very good. Now let's talk more about Akatsuki and what we're going to do with them." I spoke while Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin were all holding back laughs and I sighed and removed the snakes. The three burst out laughing as I put a hand to my nose pinching the bridge and sighing as they were laughing hysterically.

"Seriously? Sasuke…wow…" Suigetsu said between his laughs. This was really starting to annoy me and the snakes secured them again and I sighed, looking at the others.

"The last scent we had they were heading towards Sunagakure. I think we should check that out first and then follow it. We should rest here for tonight so we have enough energy for travel and maybe a fight tomorrow." I said. Kakashi and Sakura nodded while Naruto was preoccupied as to why the snakes were wrapped around the other three.

"The rooms are up the stairs if you three want to get comfortable." I added to the three. They shook there heads and smiled, though it wasn't a suggestion and my eyes narrowed at the three and they flew up the steps and I sighed, letting the snakes go.

"Karin you owe both of us fifty bucks." Jugo said immediately as the snakes left. My head dropped as the three continued their conversation. Karin grumbled as she reached into her pack and rummaged for her wallet.

"Yeah, I mean just because he's a bit…well thick headed Sasuke would do him when he got the chance." Suigetsu said when Karin handed him the money. I hit him hard on the head for saying that/

"Idiots, alright just don't do anything stupid got it? Don't say anything otherwise…well you don't want to know." I hissed to them, leaning on the table having my voice lowered. The three nodded and sighed as Suigetsu and Jugo counted the money, making sure they weren't ripped off.

"Alright, well I'm going to go see if Sakura wants to hit the spring in the back. Being with guys 24/7 is getting to my head." She said sighing as she stood up and jogged up the steps. Jugo sighed and stood up also.

"I'm going to see if there's anything to eat."

"I'll join you." Suigetsu said and both the guys walked into the back. I hesitated where I was, thinking on why all three would just leave me alone like that. They probably were trying to get me to check on Naruto, but I wasn't in the mood for that.

My curse mark throbbed painfully and I winced as I could feel the power shifting beneath it. I placed my hand over it and pushed on it with my fingers, almost massaging it as I was trying to dull the pain. I could hear Orochimaru's chuckle ring through my ears and I collapsed on the floor, feeling horrible.

Jugo and Suigetsu must have heard me fall because they came running out of the kitchen and over to me.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Hey…oh man you look…KARIN!" Suigetsu shouted in a panicky voice. What was he worried about and what was going on? The walls became distortion as Orochimaru's faded face began to meld on them, but it was a hallucination since Suigetsu or Jugo didn't say anything about it.

"What do you…SASUKE!" Karin shouted in alarm as she was running down the steps. She ran over to my side as Sakura was running behind her, Kakashi then Naruto. They were surrounding me as Sakura began to heal me as Suigetsu and Karin moved me onto my back.

"Sasuke? Stay with us alright?" Sakura said. I could feel warm skin wrap around my hand, Naruto's. Everyone was quietly watching but Karin was on the verge of tears.

"What happened to him?" Sakura asked looking at Suigetsu and Jugo. They shrugged.

"I-I don't know. We went into a kitchen then we heard him collapse and he was like this. It has to be Orochimaru, that seal isn't strong enough to hold him from getting into Sasuke's body." Suigetsu said in a rushed voice. Kakashi nodded and looked at Jugo.

"If you have a scroll and ink I can create a seal to hold him." Kakashi said. Jugo nodded and rushed off. I felt Naruto hold my hand in his hands. I looked up at him weakly and he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Sasuke, no…Sasuke…come on. You'll be fine. Sasuke…please…" That was the last thing I heard Naruto say and then my ears were flooded with Orochimaru's laughter and it was dark.


	13. Me, Myself, and I

My eyes fluttered open slowly to see my angel's face resting on the bed beside me. My body ached and pained though I was ignoring it. I felt calm, my nerves felt relaxed and it was the first time in a long time I ever felt so relaxed. I could feel that I had no shirt on and just my pants. I reached up and brushed a piece of hair from Naruto's face. This seemed to disturb him and he shifted in his spot and his eyes opened slowly.

"Huh…sas…Sasuke?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes like a six year old. He was simply adorable and innocent looking he made my heart stutter.

"Hey Naruto." I said in a tired and pain filled voice. He looked up and his face brightened immediately when he heard my voice.

"Sasuke!" He shouted jumping up and hugging me, halfway on the bed. I chuckled in amusement softly as he looked up at my face. He quickly pecked my lips and hugged me again.

"I'm so glad you're awake. Do you feel alright?" Naruto asked seeming a bit worried. I looked at him confused as to why I wouldn't. Wait, what happened anyways and how did I end up in the bed.

"Yeah, but…what happened? I…don't remember." I said as I rubbed my forehead, trying to remember. Naruto nodded and sat on the bed with me as I sat up looking at him.

"Sasuke, you passed out down stairs and well, Orochimaru tried to take over you're body. Kakashi-sensei made a seal though and now Orochimaru's contained, but we're not sure for how long." Naruto's voice sounded doubtful near the end. I hesitated, taking all of this in and looked over at the curse mark. An elegant circle was around it, and lines cutting through the rain drop shapes to keep it broken apart.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, just to get my mind off of the topic at hand. Naruto shrugged and looked towards the door, sighing.

"Karin and Sakura-chan are in the nearby village buying some food, the shark guy umm, Suigetsu is in the back with Jugo and Kakashi." Naruto said quietly. I nodded and scratched the back of my head, pulling my legs out of the bed and standing up, stretching. I faced the window and put a hand over my mouth and the other in my pocket, thinking.

Naruto stood up and walked over and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. His hands on spread out on my chest as he held me.

"What are you thinking about Sasuke?" He asked quietly. I sighed, drooping my head a bit and placing my hands over his and looking out the window.

"Everything. Akatsuki, Orochimaru, everyone here and how Konoha is becoming involved in with missing-nin. Tsunade is going to regret sending you guys here, I should have never let you come. I'm putting you all in danger and that's not what I want." I sighed. Naruto looked at me and kissed my neck softly.

"We're stronger then before Sasuke. You don't need to worry about us. Even if Tsunade wouldn't have let me come, I made a promise to help you kill Itachi and we're going to do it together weather you like it or not." Naruto threatened me. I chuckled and turned to him a bit, looking at his ocean blue eyes. They seemed to comfort me. I sighed and broke away from his grip and over to my shirt and put it on, tying the rope around it and adding the sword.

"Hey, hey can I play a prank on the three in the back with Naruko?" Naruto asked suddenly. I looked at him confused, it's not like it would do anything to the three, plus Kakashi already knew who she was, but I didn't really care. I shrugged and Naruto smirked and ran off, changing as he did.

I felt different, something weird and…not me. I looked at the door and back at the ground. I was going to kill Itachi myself; I wasn't going to put them in danger. I walked down the steps and looked around; no one was in the Inn. I walked to the front door and opened it. A soft breeze fluttered the leaves and I took off myself to find and kill Itachi.

_InsaneSilo: omg this is so short. XD I'm getting preoccupied and I need to think still. Sorry I didn't post an authors thing at the bottom of the last chapter, I was really tired. Well yeas, this is chapter 13, 14 should be up tomorrow or the next day so I can actually give you something good to read instead of just stupid filler cuz I hate filler myself. Xd_

_Review's are always apprieciated and tell ppls about 'My Angel!' I have over 3000 hits and I'm do happy. I'll be putting something up on my deviant art and I'll do stuff and everything _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. (sp)_


	14. Working With Rivals

_InsaneSilo: Alright, I know it's weird for me to be posting first before the story but I just had to warn ppl. SPOILER ALERT! Well it's not really that much of a spoiler but if you read the manga online, you should be fine. This is signaling that My Angel will be over soon too. TTTT yes I'm sorry –dodges Kunai and Angry fangirl supplies—sorry but at least I'm finishing it XD Though don't worry another fanfic will be up a Narusasu fic XD and in Naruto's POV too…don't ask me to much about it, I'm still not sure about all the details but I will be posting a date on when it will start on my profile in maybe a week or so. But yeah, after I finish this one of course . I_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does._

I dashed through the forest, jumping from branch to branch almost flying I was so fast. Though I had to move fast otherwise the others would find and catch up to me. Not that finding me would be hard with Karin's ability and Kakashi's Shinobi dogs. I knew that Itachi would be waiting for me, I knew I was falling into a trap and that I would be captured after his death. I knew all of this yet I was going for it, and no one would be able to stop me.

Naruto walked in after messing with Suigetsu, Jugo and Kakashi's head with his sexy jutsu. He walked up the steps and over to Sasuke's room. Karin and Sakura had yet to return but he had a feeling they wouldn't be so much longer.

"Sasuke…you should have seen the looks on their faces it was…" Naruto stopped speaking after he opened the door to an empty room. Where was Sasuke? He thought to himself.

"Umm, Sasuke?" He called loudly so the whole floor would hear him. Silence. This made Naruto panic a little and he jogged back down the steps, calling for him.

"SAS--"

"Hey Naruto…what are you yelling for." Sakura asked as she and Karin walked into the front door with some bags of food, placing it on the table. Karin was also curious and looked at him with the same question in her eyes.

"Umm…any chance you've seen Sasuke? I…well…can't find…him." Naruto said, taking a slow step back and scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Sakura's eyes went wide and anger filled her.

"You lost Sasuke?! How could you do that, he was unconscious!" Sakura shouted, hitting Naruto hard on the head. He fell to the ground with a large bump on his head now as he sat and rubbed it.

"He woke up…I only left him for a minute and then he was gone!" Naruto said his voice worried and a bit annoyed at the punch that he thought wasn't needed. Sakura sighed and Karin shrugged, unpacking the groceries already and bringing them to the back.

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke leaves all the time. He usually goes and spies on yo--….oh wait." Karin said stopping in her tracks and looked at Naruto. Sakura looked at Karin and then something came into mind.

"You…you don't think that he…he would go…looking for Itachi…do you?" Sakura asked, her voice even more worried and shocked then her expression. Karin looked at Sakura thinking and then set the things down.

"I'll go get the guys. Get your things ready so we can go looking for him." Karin said, as she walked to the back door to get the other three.

The six waited outside and stood in a circle talking.

"Alright, we'll go into two groups. Suigetsu, Naruto and Karin, and then Jugo, Sakura and I. Here are you're communicators and if anyone of you pick up a scent on Sasuke call and we'll meet up together. Now, go." Kakashi said after making sure everyone had their communicators on. It was weird for both teams, honorable Konoha Shinobi secretly working with Missing-nin, and the killer almost heartless missing-nin working with there rivals. Though in the case of the missing Sasuke they didn't seem to have any differences only one goal: Find Sasuke Uchiha.

Hours seemed to pass and nothing, just a feint scent that seemed to blend in, but yet again nothing. The six were on a cliff sitting there hopelessly all in silence. The sun was on the horizon as Naruto was sitting closest to the edge looking at it.

"Stop worrying about Sasuke. If he fights Itachi he would win and I don't think anyone would want to get in between two angry Uchiha's." Suigetsu said, leaning against the tree looking at the pitiful Uzumaki. Karin nodded and sighed as she looked over at Sakura and then at Naruto.

"Yeah, Sasuke knows what he's doing. Don't worry about him." Karin said and Naruto stood up, shaking his head and putting his hands in his pockets, looking down over the cliff.

"I guess you're right. We should head back to the Inn and wait for him." Naruto said, his voice just barely a whisper. He turned around and his eyes went wide as he froze.

I walked out from the forest, cut up and bleeding. Tears streaming down my face and I was tired as hell. Itachi was dead, Madara told me the truth about Itachi and guilt the guilt was overwhelming. I looked up at Naruto's shock face as everyone else turned to see what he was looking at. He ran over to me to hug me, but I had other plans. My hands cupped around either side of his face and suddenly began kissing him passionately, like it was the last kiss I could give him.

Everyone's eyes shot open at my actions, I wouldn't normally do this in public so they all knew something was up. After a few moments of kissing my love I pulled back and looked at him, panting a bit.

"We…have to go…to Konoha…now!" I panted, it was an emergency and it was something that we needed to tell Tsunade for the sake of the lives in Konohagakure. Everyone was still shocked from the kiss but Naruto knew it was urgent. He nodded and grabbed my arm, tossing me on his back.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted to the others and he took off running. The others though were having a hard time because the Kyuubi's power began to take over.


End file.
